Love vs Hate
by SmileSunshine
Summary: Massie and Claire are two best friends that have been shipped away to Brentwood Academny where everything is not what it seems. As they go through a battle of love vs hate, they discover the truth of friendship, happiness and turtles. -not abandonded-
1. Love vs Hate

_**HAHA.**_

**_first time at this._**

**_only a trailer._**

**_the next chapter will be up by the weekend_**

**_review me loves and say if you like it._**

**_=]_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Love**__ me or __**hate**__ me, but spare me your indifference__"_

_Love vs. Hate_

_~*~*~*~_

What happens when two new girls….

"_Welcome to Brentwood Academy."_

"_Oh joy…."_

_~*~*~*~*_

Are highest attractions…

"_Yeah, man, two new girls."_

"_Are they hot?"_

"_Like hell."_

_~*~*~*~*_

And being jealous is the new trend….

"_Stay away from him."_

"_I think you should be telling him that."_

_~*~*~*~*_

And when loyalties are being tested…

"_Do you really want to go over there?"_

"_Yes, I really do."_

_~*~*~*~*_

And the only person you can trust...

"_Tell me! The truth for once!"_

"_I can't."_

_~*~*~*~*_

Is your self.

"_I'm tired of this."_

_~*~*~*~*_

And when the meanings of Love and Hate…..

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Define love…."_

_~*~*~*~*_

Is getting much more complicated….

"_Why do you hate me?"_

"_I just do."_

_~*~*~*~*_

Than what you learned in kindergarten.

_Starring…._

Massie Block

"_I think it's time I've made my own decisions."_

Claire Lyons

"_I never thought I'd be the other woman…"_

Alicia Rivera

"_This is my school. My rules. My boyfriends."_

Derrick Harrington

"_Dude, hotter the girl higher the points!"_

Cam Fisher

"_I can't stand life without you. Please, I need you."_

Kristen Gregory

"_Keep seeing him and these pictures will circulate the school."_

Dylan Marvil

"_I so want you."_

Josh Hotz

"_How do turtles do it anyway?"_

The school years just begun…..

Welcome to Brentwood Academy.

~*~*~*~*


	2. No One Likes A Stick Up Their Ass

_Love vs. Hate._

"**Of the many contradictions that exist in the world, the contrast between love and hate is perhaps the starkest."**

_Hate_

Massie Block did not hate anyone. Hate was such a strong word. Strongly disliked? Yes. Annoying? Yes. Got her nerves so much she wanted to strangle them? Yes. But hate? No. Even though she was coming mighty close to hating her parents right about now. It all started at breakfast…..

"Boarding school? Are you utterly and completely insane?" She asked questionably.

"Yes, boarding school. Brentwood Academy is a fine institution that would guarantee you into your college of choice.." Her mom responded calmly as if she was in the middle of having tea and muffins with one of the moms from the Parent Teacher Association.

"What is wrong with me going to-. Wait _Brentwood?_ As in Brentwood, California?"

"No, no, no. I mean _yes._"

"So you're sending me, your only daughter, to go to boarding school in California? A boarding school that is located in a town so small it's not acknowledged on 11 o'clock news in California? You don't even let me and Claire walked down the street to the corner store!"

"It's a great opportunity for you to get out there and tell colleges that you are serious about your school work!"

"So are you saying that going to Westchester High isn't serious? Mom, I'm going to go to Westchester High then Westchester University. Simple as that. How do you expect me to just get up and leave in the middle of the sophomore year? What about my friends? And Claire? What about Claire? She's the closest thing I have to a sister and I have to leave her?" Massie ranted. She took a deep breath and tucked a strand of her long auburn hair behind her ear.

"That's the good thing! Claire's coming too!" Kendra stated calmly once again, taking a deep yoga breath.

Stupid Pilates classes.

"Oh really? Wow, you guess must have really thought this through. 'Oh I know let's send Claire and Massie to a boarding school in California and that way they'll have each to take care of them. We're not going to worry about the fact that we're RUINGING THEIR TEENAGE YEARS!'" Massie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Massie don't talk to your mother in that tone." Her father, William Block, started.

"Fine, I'll go. But you know what when I have to go to rehab in Arizona for 3 months for having a terrible childhood guess who's paying? Not me!" She stated as calmly, and in the right "tone" as she possibly could. And with that last statement made she went up stairs to cry her eyes out. Because Massie Block didn't cry in public.

~*~*~*~*~*

Claire Lyons stared in disbelief at her, Judy Lyons, her mother. _Boarding school? Seriously? _All boarding was, is a bunch of preppy stuck up girls that are bound to go to an Ivy League, and boys that don't play football but are on the crew team, and they all come from prestigious families and have probably known each other since ballroom lessons in the 1st grade. Long story short, Massie and Claire did _not_ belong there. Sure they both came from high-class families, and knew a thing or two about ballroom dancing. But they both hung out with middle-class people and instead of ballroom dancing they went to open crib parties every Saturday night.

Claire took one look at her mother and walked up the stairs to her room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

She looked in the mirror reviewing over her features. Claire had big blue eyes that had no speckles of gray in them. Pure blue. Her soft features and fair skin only complimented her eyes more. Her long blonde hair cascading her back and was curled at the eyes. She chuckled slightly over the memory of getting her hair cut with Massie at the beginning of 8th grade. Horrible day. Claire came home with pixie short hair and resembled Dakota Fanning for about 2 whole months. By the end of the year it was shoulder length and Claire vowed to never _ever_ let Massie convince her into doing something that involved hair.

_But she rockin' that thang like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ay ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
She rockin' that thang like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ay ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
There's nothing left to say  
She rockin' that thang like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ay ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
She rockin' that thang like  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ay ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
There's nothing I can say  
She just rockin' that thang like_

She ran to her bed and started to dig through her Aeropastel bag for Verizon dare. That song meant Massie was calling.

"Future Brentwood Academy Prisoner- I mean student speaking." Claire said jokingly.

"Not funny Claire! How could they do this to us? Brentwood," Stated Massie," Sounds like an old people home. Actually I think it is! Hold on a second!"

Claire started to hum the theme to Sesame Street while waiting.

"Okay Back. I just googled Brentwood and two things. One; it is an old people's home. And two; the school's website came up. Listen this._ At Brentwood Academy pushes our students to be the best they could be. Every student that graduated from Brentwood has become very successful later on in life. _Hmmmmm." Massie said.

"What?" Claire inquired.

"Well, it sounds like they are going to have a stick up our asses all the time."

"True, and I know how much you hate sticks up your ass. Mass, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to go to Brentwood, and rock the school. Our way."

~*~*~*~*


	3. The New Girls

**Thanks Gives You Hell for the whole 'blahblahblah' thing.**

**i haaaaad to include it=]**

**read on my loves read on.**_

* * *

_

_The New Girls_

_There's nothing in this world as sweet as __**love**__. And next to __**love**__ the sweetest thing is __**hate**__._

After two weeks of begging and pleading and not succeeding, Massie and Claire started to pack their luggage for at least 5 months at Brentwood (as per Brentwood's Student Handbook). Claire and Massie we're hanging out in Massie's purple palace aka her room. Claire was sleeping over at Massie's house because the Blocks we're taking them to the airport where a driver would take them to Brentwood. And their new lives.

"Mass, are you up?" Claire asked tentatively. She and Massie were on the plush carpet of Massie's room in the same sleeping bags they used since the third grade.

"Mhmm." Massie's muffled voice said through her sleeping bag.

"Are you nervous?"

"M-umm." That would be a no. Massie was never nervous. Claire on the other was a nervous wreck. _All the time._

"Why not?"

"Because, Claire, we are awesome. No matter what happens at Brent Tree, Brentwood or whatever it is, we have each other and that's enough for anyone. So just go to sleep and dream your pretty little head off. Night." Massie said in a clear voice.

"G'Night, Mass." Claire said with a sigh.

Then Massie muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Paranoid.'

~*~*~*~*

Arriving at LAX airport at 3am in the morning on a Sunday morning was no fun. Not at all. Massie slipped her Juicy Couture sunglasses down onto her eyes and started to scan the airport looking for a sign that said 'BLOCK and LYONS'. Claire was trudging besides her chewing on a piece of Juicy Juice, the same piece she was chewing since that morning. They had several bags with them and we're terrible tired from the non-stop 5 hour and 30 minute plane ride. Claire wished she had been in coach instead of firs class, because one lady had two twin boys that were about four years old. And they sure did go around telling people.

At one point Massie bought the kids an apple juice and they stopped running around.

"Miss. Lyons and Miss. Block?" said a young man that had on a black and white suit. He looked to be in his early 20's and had a tan that Lindsay Lohan would envy.

"Yes, that's us. Can you help us with our bags?" Claire said flushed at the sight of the man.

"Sure thing, Miss. Block? " He asked a bit hesitantly.

"I'm Miss. Block but you can me Massie." Massie said flashing him a smile.

"I'm Claire." Claire stated simply.

He started to look them over, and must have just realized how beautiful they both were. Claire in her blue sundress that cut right above the thigh, just so it showed off a bit of her long and slender legs. Her hair was braided and twisted up in a messy bun with a few strands of hair flying loose everywhere. Massie in her short shorts, that showed off her bronze legs (thank you L'Oreal Sun In A Bottle). Paired with her lacy purple camisole that cut right above her belly button. His eyes lingered a little bit too long. He smirked to himself.

"TIme to see California."

~*~*~*~*

"Ladies, Welcome to Brentwood Academy." The driver said.

"Oh joy." Massie said sarcastically.

Brentwood Academy was beautiful. Massie had to admit. The big grassy lawn and old dorm halls had such a prestigious theme to it. Class was oozing out of it. But then again, class was oozing out of Massie and Claire too. Massie knew that she and Claire looked good. The fact that every guy on campus that she had seen so far was checking them out only confirmed that. The driver, who name was Brad, go their bags out the car and had them sent to their dorm he gave them instructions for Student orientation.

"Okay so you just walk down that way, where the water fountain is, and make a right. You'll see a big sign a huge crowd of people." He instructed pointing down towards the huge water fountain.

"Thanks, Brad, you've been a huge help!" Claire said smiling brightly.

"No problem, just give me a call if you need anything." He said winking.

"Sure. Bye now." Massie said and with a wave she and Claire were off to a new world.

~*~*~*~*

Derrick Harrington had been born a star. Smart he was. Good-looking, of course. Rich, duh. Natural soccer player landing him the role as captain of Brentwood's Knights'. Derrick was the definition of cool. He was walking over to Student Orientation. This year he would a Sophomore Helper. Basically that meant he would have two loser sophomores hanging on to his every word. _Great._ The two sophomores were, Massie Block and Claire Lyons. New girls. Derrick groaned. Even better two girls that would fall all over him. Alicia will love that. Alicia Rivera was derrick's longtime girlfriend. She was beautiful. And-

That's it. She's beautiful. Alicia called herself the 'social queen' of Brentwood. Just because she knew everyone's business and had a pretty face. But she was his girlfriend and he like her. Kind of.

Derrick arrived to see that it had almost started. Time to meet the geeks.

~*~*~*~*

Claire listened to the Dean drone on and on about the rules and regulations of the school….blahblahblah.

"Now if all the new students would come on the stage you can meet your mentor and get started on the orientation process." Dean Martin said.

Massie and Claire looked at each and smiled. They walked up to the stage and look out at the crowd. And the crowd looked back.

~*~*~*~*

"Derrick Harrington. Come and meet Massie Block and Claire Lyons." The dean said.

Derrick looked up into the eyes of Massie Block and his heart stopped. She was beautiful. Her eyes were so brown and big. Her hair smooth and silky. Her skin looked so smooth and tan. He just wanted to touch her perfect body for 10 seconds. He looked over at the girl standing next to her. She was perfect too. Her long blonde hair went flowing down her back. She had the face of innocence but you could tell she had done things before. He glanced down and looked at their legs. Long slender and smooth. He could tell that this year would be different.

"Hey, I'm Derrick. If you need anything come see me." He said holding out his hand.

~*~*~*~*


	4. Author's Note

_**A U T H O R S N O T E!**_

Okay! So I know I haven't been updating on a regular or --at all. But I've been studying for this ISEE test for High School! Buuuuuut, the test is next week so I will have much more time to work on _Love vs. Hate_, and also I'm getting my MAC *happy dance* in about 2 weeks so you will see more updates on a regular basis ! I just wanted to let you know, this story is NOT abandon in anyway what so ever. Just a little small break. Thank you so much to all those faithful people who haven't forgotten this story and probably wet their pants thinking 'Oh yay! She updated.' To only have to see this darn Authors Note. You guys are just wonderful. *Gives sweet potato pie to everyone*

See you soon

-**SmileSunshine**


End file.
